


Sanctuary

by Lilly Meadows (m00nlight101)



Series: Spoils of War [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Accidental Kidnapping, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One Big Happy Family, PurrV - Knightformers AU, Transformer Sparklings, mentioned Molestation/Underage, mentioned Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight101/pseuds/Lilly%20Meadows
Summary: After escaping Commander Turmoil, Prince Rodimus and Deadlock... I-I mean Drift are finally free! Drift leaves Rodimus at the Crashed Escape Pod to scout ahead and comes across a place for them to not only hide, but also raise their kids together! And it's all thanks to a mech named Wing! A little over 500 years later... Commander Ultra Magnus of the Iacon Kingdom goes on a secret mission to find and return the missing Prince. What he finds is not exactly what he was looking for, but he does succeed... Sort of...





	1. Midnight Emergency! (Chapter 1) Plus the Prologue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/gifts).



> Takes place during the IDW Transformers Drift Mini-series, and is also based on PurrV's Knightformers AU. 
> 
> Mentions of both PurrV's How We Met and A Mother's Blessing on Deviantart in Drift's Trial (Chapter 3) of this fic here. 
> 
> How We Met - (MTMTE Based) is both here on Ao3 and on Deviantart, but only A Mother's Blessing - (TFA Based) is found on Deviantart so far...
> 
> I do not own Transformers or the IDW Comics, and all of this is merely of my own creativity... Enjoy!

Marry Me... (Prologue)

 Deadlock looked at the beautiful Ruby-Red and Gold colored mech standing before him in surprise. "Do you realise what you're asking of me?" The said mech had asked him something very important and personal for anybot. However with the war going on, it was very risky.

"Yes... But I don't care! At least this way, I have a choice in it..." Deadlock couldn't help but soften his optics at that. He knew what it was like to not have a choice in his... Condition... But this was something completely different! Also, Deadlock was the only Decepticon on this ship whom the Ruby-Red mech trusted. And Deadlock absolutely refused to let anybot go near the Ruby-Red and Gold speedster. Especially since he went into heat not too long ago.

"Deadlock... Please..." The same mech who was now standing on the tips of his peds, and pressed his soft-smooth lips against Deadlock's rough-chapped ones. That lone act ignited a fire buried deep inside of Deadlock. One that he had tried so hard to control. Only now... He was more than happy to indulge. Then Deadlock proceeded to ravage the beautiful Ruby-Red and Gold colored mech who quickly became a moaning mess beneath him.

* * *

 

Midnight Emergency! (Chapter 1)

Drift fell on his aft for the umpteenth time that cycle, but he never gave up. That was what had attracted the Crimson-Red and Ivory-White jet in the first place. His determination, his passion, and he was easy on the optics... Very easy.

But ever since Wing had brought Drift to New Crystal City, he had been occasionally distracted. Especially at night. Everytime before he went into recharge, Drift would stare in a particular direction.

What intrigued Wing the most was Drift's interest in Sparklings. Ever since he told Drift about Sparklings being in the underground city, Drift asked him everything concerning how to take care of them. Whether they were getting enough energon... If they had an Nursery and where it was? As well as how to take proper care of Newsparks?

Wing had even caught Drift stealing items concerning those. He also caught Drift subtly looking for ways to escape the underground city, but not subtle enough for Wing not to notice it. However, Wing had never called him out on it, but he did tell Red Line and Axe. And Axe most likey told Dai Atlas. But Wing never got angry at him for doing so, after all he was only doing his job.

While Wing was Drift's caretaker, Axe was Drift Parole Officer. Axe was to inform Dai Atlas of Drift's progress and anything else concerning the safety of those living here in New Crystal City. As well as anything he knew Wing would personally never tell Dai Atlas.

When Dai Atlas learned of Drift's interest in Sparklings, he feared that Drift would try to steal one away! Wing, Axe, and Red Line told him that he was being paranoid. And Dai Atlas did admit that he was being a little silly, but he wasn't taking any chances. So he increased the security where all of the areas that the Sparklings were at, but not so much as to cause alarm. Which annoyed and frustrated both Drift and Wing.

"You've been doing well despite falling on your aft all cycle." Drift gave no responce, so Wing approached him and gently layed his servo on Drift's shoulder. Only to be surprised by being judo-flipped over his said shoulder, but he managed to land with some form of grace. Even Wing managed to surprise himself at times. But this wasn't about him... This was about Drift.

Drift's optics were wide with surprise, not because he managed to flip the jet. It was because Wing had startled him. Drift snarled at him, "Don't do that!" "I apologise; I should have waited for you to notice me in your own time." "Tch, whatever..." "Anyways, it's getting late. Tell you what, I'll buy you your favorite energon. My treat, what do you say?" Drift looked at Wing in suspicion and then stated "Sure, sounds good..." "Now that's the spirit!"

Wing's a nice mech and all, but it's obvious why he's so nice to me. He has a thing for me, I know that much. But I'm already bonded to someone else, and my Conjunx is already getting jealous. I can feel it through our bond. However, Wing is such a nice mech that its hard to get angry at him.

Maybe if they meet each other and spend some time together, they'll be able to get along. Hopefully in the very least, Wing can be a sparksitter. I am going to have to tell him to back off a bit. The last thing I need is for this to be a date.

"Hey, Wing?" "Yes Drift?" "This wouldn't happen to be a date would it?" The crimson and ivory jet could only respond with a nervous laugh as his cheek plates turned a bright pink color. "Is that okay with you?" He asked shyly.

"Look Wing... You're a nice mech and all, but I just don't see you that way." "Oh..." Great, now he's sulking... "If it's all the same, I do like you. Just not like that." "Oh! That's a relief..." Damn, why does he have to be so cute. "So... What about that energon?" "Oh, right! Um... This way!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crashed Escape Pod...

Drift has been gone a long time now... He said that he would be back soon, but our little ones are due any cycle now. And with Drift being courted by another mech, that makes it all the more difficult. I trust him not to stray, but it's so hard without him being here with us!

*Sparkling kicks* *Gasps sharply and grunts in mild pain* "I know I miss him too. But please wait for him to come back." *Sparkling stills* Drift, please come back soon... I don't how much longer we can wait! *Stares out at the night sky*

The evening shared with Drift and Wing went well. Drift was stareing out in an particular direction in longing. It was starting to concern Wing...

"Hey Drift?" Drift looked over to the crimson and ivory jet in curiousity. "Want to go visit the nursery again tomorrow before sparring?" Drift's only responce was to smile.

It was in that moment that Wing knew he was in trouble. Because he was falling even more in love with the Decepticon that he brought here to the underground city. And it hurt that he didn't like him back. But after witnessing such a rare and beautiful thing on the normally grouchy and guarded mech. Wing decided to do anything to see Drift smile again. However, he only seemed to do so when ever Sparklings were involved. So Wing would let Drift see and spend as much time with them as he wanted.

* * *

Later that Night...

"Wing wake up! Slaggit Wing wake up!" Wing woke up confused to seeing Axe and three other knights in his room. "Do you know where Drift is?" "Yeah, he's in his berth recharging." "No he isn't, and Red Line's missing as well!"

That woke Wing up insantly, and then he started to panic. Drift had never shown any aggression to or towards Red Line before. He had only listened to him when learning about how to deliver Newsparks, as well as how to care for them.

"I'll go look for them!" Wing grabbed his swords and ran out of his apartment. He looked everywhere for the missing duo, but it wasn't until a scout had spotted an Alt-Mode exactly like Drift's with an medic strapped to his back that was outside the city.

Wing shifted into his Alt-Mode, flew ahead of them, and landed infront of Drift forcing him to shift back into his root-mode. "GET OUT OF MY WAY WING!" Drift snarled at him.

After shifting back into his own root-mode he asked the 'Con, "Why are you doing this Drift?" Drift's EM Field was wild, desperate, and laced with worry... It was like he was a cornered mechanimal! "Drift, what has gotten into you?" Wing just didn't understand it. Drift was covered in soft blankets, and oddly enough medical instruments. Red Line was unconscious the entire time, so at least Wing knew he wasn't offline.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Drift lunged at Wing and managed to do some considerable damage... But by the way that Drift was fighting him, it was as if he was doing his best to not hurt Wing. The only damage that Wing had suffered was to his wrists and ankle joints. Wing would have to work fast if he was to bring the both of them back unharmed.

Wing had almost managed to pin Drift down, but was caught off guard when Drift jabbed an medical syringe into his lower side on his abdominal plating. When he took it out, he immeadiately started to feel tired and he couldn't move anything! He looked at the syringe once again before colapsing...

It had an sickly olive-yellow colored fluid inside of it. Drift approached Wing on the ground and explained to him, "After living in Dead End for so long, you tend to pick up a few things. That was a very powerful sedative that I just gave you. You won't be able to move for the next few joors, but it will buy me some time. I've been saving it for a long while now, I just wish that I didn't have to use it on you." Wing couldn't believe it... He looked at Drift in betrayal.

After carefully shifting back into his Alt-Mode with Red Line still strapped to his back, "I never wanted this to happen, I really hope you can forgive me..." Then Drift drove off at his top speed into the same direction that he had been staring at these past few days. It wasn't long that the four knights in the patrol unit that had been looking for the missing duo had come to Wing's aid.


	2. Drift Plus Four More... (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BABIES ARE COMING!!! THE BABIES ARE COMNG!!!

*Rubs lower back of helm* Ugh! That hurt... "Good to see you're awake..." I turned my helm to the source of the voice, and was completely surprised.

There was Drift standing next to an heavily carrying ruby and gold colored mech whom was covered in condensation and was venting heavily. He was in a makeshift nest of soft blankets and large pillows. Also there were medical instruments... Correction, every single medical tool needed to deliver Newsparks. It was then that I realised why I was brought here.

"I'll get right to work..." But before I could even get close to my mysterious new patient, Drift pulled me aside and said "Let me make this _very_ clear to you, I am going to be standing right over _there_!" He pointed at an large hole in the wall, which seemed to be the only way in or out of this place.

"And I will be watching _every_ move you make. If I believe that you are going to do _anything_ to harm my Mate, or _our_ Sparklings I _will_ end you... GOT IT!" "YES SIR!" "Good... Now get to work!" And to work I got, but as I did so. I opened up the bond to my Conjunx so I could tell him what was going on without looking suspicious.

_"Axe? Are you there?" "RED?! Are you okay?" "I'm fine, but I've found out the reason why Drift has been acting so strangely." "Huh? Why's that?" "Drift wasn't alone when he came here... I had thought that it was strange for his Sire-Coding to be Active when I was repairing him, but now it makes perfect sense! Yes, Drift was preparing for Sparklings, but it's nothing like we thought!" "Red, what are you takling abou-" "DRIFT IS GOING TO BE A SIRE! HE"S GOING TO HAVE SPRARKLINGS" "WHAT?! How do you know that?" "Because his Mate is here, and he just now went into labor!"_

* * *

After talking to Red over our bond, I was completely shocked at the new information that was given to me. I told the others what was going on and they were equaly surprised at recieveing such news.

One of the other, larger, knights had sent a comm. to Dai Atlas to let him know what was going on; and for him to expect more guests other than Drift. But Red Line was right when he said that it made sense. It's no wonder why Drift was so odd whenever Sparklings were involved. If I had been seperated from my heavily carrying Mate for a long amount of time, I'd go crazy with worry too!

We drove a little further in the direction that Wing had last seen Drift going in. Finally managed to come across an crashed... Escape Pod? Well, that's what it looked like at this far away.

The other knights had spread out to get a better look at it to see if there were any more enterances, but there weren't.

After I shifted into my root-mode, (for an more quiet approach) I managed to get a little closer to the point where I could see Drift on guard-watch near an large hole in the wall of the crashed pod. Uh-oh... Now he's seen me, great... So much for the element of surprise...

* * *

I had gotten the message in the middle of the night over our bond. I had to work quickly if this was going to work. After quietly sneaking out of Wing's Hab-Suite and into Red Line's clinic, I grabbed everything I would need for our little ones. Red Line had caught me off guard, but I definately would need his help.

I tried to convince him to come with me, but he just wouldn't listen! I didn't want to hurt him too much, so I hit him hard enough on his helm to knock him out. Getting out of the city was oddly easy with the lack of all the guards. We had almost made it out of the city when Wing stopped us.

I hate having to do what I did to Wing, but he left me no choice; I was in a hurry! Red Line is a good medic, so I trust him with my Mate and our Sparklings. But it's somewhat also because that he's the only medic that I know here.

Hmm? Oh scrap, they've found us! I knew that we would have some time before they found us, but I didn't think it would be this soon!

"Red..." "Huh?" "Keep doing what you're doing, I have to take care of something!" "Where are you going?" "I'll be right back!"

* * *

"Okay, I need you to push." "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?!" I appreciate the medic that Drift brought, but I wish that he wouldn't talk to me as if I was a sparkling myself! *Contractions get worse* HOLY SLAG!

* * *

Drift was mad... Not in the sense of insanity, but rather that we had intruded and seperated him from his Mate and little ones once again. He was certainly fighting much better than before. I tried to reason with him.

"Drift, you don't have to do this... We can help you, and your family!" "1. No way in Unicron's Domain! 2. How the slag did you-" "RED'S MY BONDED!" "WHA?!"

* * *

As soon as the Patrol Unit had caught up with me Red Line's Apprentice Sparkrate, Axe, and the other two larger guards Paxton and Praeses asked me what had happened.

I told them that Drift had retaliated and drugged me. Sparkrate had asked me what drug that he had used and so that he could know how to counter it's effects. Once he did so, I immeadiately felt my strength return to me.

I joined them after telling them which way Drift had gone, and when Axe had explained what was going on... I was shocked! It all made sense! I should have known! Drifts behaviour was staring at me right in the faceplates and I still didn't see it!

After we reached the place where Drift and his Mate were hiding, we could hear screaming... Drift diffinately didn't look happy to see us! And when he was fighting, I noticed something...

Drift was using my moves! My exact combat techniques when facing Axe and the others! He must have been studying me the entire time during our sparring sessions! It actually makes me kind of proud...

* * *

I hope that the others are all right, but Drift is certainly not taking it easy on them. *Newsparks helm peaks passed the valve rim* I have already delivered two Newsparks, but appearently I'm going to be delivering triplets! "Okay, you're doing great! I just need you to push one more time, now push!" "AAAAHHHHH!" *pain intensifies*

* * *

Drift fought the other knights as best he could... But not even he could face all 5 of them on his own!

Dodge, Kick, Parry, Punch, Repeat! Dodge, Kick, Parry, Punch, Repeat! DODGE, KICK, PARRY, PUNCH, REPEAT! He wasn't doing half-bad considering that he had only learned everything that Wing tought him the entire 3 earth days that he had been spent in the underground city. Drift had managed to rough them all up pretty good!

* * *

Paxton was currently behind Drift waiting for an opening... Suddenly, Drift heard something and then they all followed suit by turning their helms. *Screaming stops... Only to be replaced by the wailing of a newborn babe*

"They're okay... Thank Primus!" At that moment, Paxton tackled Drift while he was distracted and succesfully pinned him to the ground. His brother Praeses quickly joined him to make sure that Drift would stay down long enough for them to restrain him. "Damnit..."

"Well, What do we do now?" "Isn't it obvious Axe? We take Drift to see his family!" Wing replied.

They formed an circle around Drift before entering the crashed pod. Both Paxton and Praeses were in front and behind him, and Wing, Axe at his sides with Sparkrate at the very front. Despite the crashed pod being small it was just big enough to fit them all in there, and with some room to spare.

Once they entered the pod, the were greeted with a beautiful sight. There on the pile of soft pillows and blankets was an exhausted Gold and Ruby Red colored mech, holding two Newsparks in each servo. And Red Line held the 3rd in his own.

Drift immediately rushed to his Mates side, and the knights didn't even bother to stop him. He carefully reached for the Newspark in his Mates servo, and weeped tears of joy and pride!

"Congratulations! You have two mechlings and a femmeling!" Red Line stated after handing the Newspark in his Carrier's remaining open servo.

"What are you going to call them?", Wing asked curiously. To that, Drift looked over to Red Line and asked, "Which one is the eldest?" "The one that you're holding right now."

The Newspark that he was holding was currently swaddled in a pale blue blanket. Drift looked at the mechling in his servos and said "Gasket..."

"What about the other two?" "I already named them." They all looked to the new Carrier in the pod in curiosity. "Sunburst for the Mechling, and MeteorMaid for the femmeling!" Normally Drift would have shaken his helm at his Conjunx's antics in an mix of exasperation and amusement. But he was just too happy to be a Sire in that moment. Then he leaned over and kissed his Mate chastely on his lips all the while projecting his EM Field with his love for his Mate and little ones.

 


	3. Drift's Trial... (Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Mentions of Underage/Non-Con, all very brief and Non-Graphic!  
> Turmoil is briefly mentioned in this chapter... But he will have a Bigger, and Darker - role to play in the 1st half of "Spoils of War"

"Are there anymore coming to this city?" Dai Atlas asked the Ex-Decepticon as he sat in the court's podium. Drift stood in the middle of court with chains around him, and had been pinned down.

Drift, his Mate, and their little ones had entered the city at dawn. Dai Atlas was shocked to see newborns, but he was more shock to see Drift's Mate. He waited for both Drift and his Mate to recover enough before putting Drift on trial. Yet now, here he was stating his reasons for seeking sanctuary.

"No, it's just us..." Dai Atlas just leered at him, "And why should I believe that? For all we know you could have your Decepticon bretheren seeking you out to kill you! And once they find you, our city will no longer be safe!"

Drift hated Dai Atlas right now, not because he was simply being frustratingly annoying. But because that he was right... If Dai Atlas could shoot a target that explained the current situation that Drift was in with his former commerades, Dai Atlas would have gotten an Mechabulls-Optic!

"Why did you leave them anyway?" "What?" Drift was confused as to why Dai Atlas wanted to know that... He just assumed that he would be banished immediately!

"You say that you are no longer with the Decepticons. Anyone foolish enough to leave them is not only deemed a traitor, but is hunted down by the DJD!" With that last part the court room erupted with gasps of shock and fear... And with good reason! Those who heard of the DJD mostly did their best to not think to much on what those mechs in that particular Decepticon unit did... The stories involving them were always horrific!

"So why have you come here?" "TO PROTECT OUR SPARKLINGS!" Drift's Mate entered the court room after speaking up. He was holding all 3 of his and Drift's Newsparks in his servos and seat carrier on his chassis. "Roddy you don't have to tell them anything..." "Yes I do! Drift you have gone above and beyond to protect me and our little ones... Besides I'm tired of keeping secrets, running and hiding."

"Who are you?..." Dai Atlas asked Drift's Mate and new carrier. "My designation is Prince Rodimus Hotil Kitsuni Prime IV! I'm the Grandcreation of Yoketron, the youngest creation to Nominus Prime, and the youngest brother to the current ruling prime!" The entire court room practically exploded with shock and astonishment! The said Prince had been missing for nearly 2 Stellar-Cycles now! To see the missing Prince now was very startling, and at the same time intriguing...

"Is he why you dissappeared?! Did he kidnapp you for the Decepticon's to use as an barganing chip?!" "NO!" Dai Atlas had to yell to calm the members of the court, before the Prince could speak once more. "I was never kidnapped, I ran away from my old home!"

Wing, also being a member of the court spoke up... "Why would you do that? Weren't you happy there?" "No... I was misreble..." "How could you be miserable living in a palace?" Axe questioned. He was utterly baffeled as to why someone would wish to leave such a grand place.

"Because I wasn't wanted there!" The court room was dead silent... "Whatever do you mean Prince?" Wing asked with curiousity. He truly wished to understand his and Drift's dilemma better, perhaps the Prince could shed some light on what was going on.

"Ever since my carrier Lady Kitsune died, everyone blames me for her death... My sire can't even look at me anymore because of it... Not only that, but I was also cursed with her beauty." All of the members of the court pitied him for the first part, but was confused as to why he would be cursed for having his carrier's beauty.  
  
"Why would your carrier's beauty be a curse?" Dai Atlas asked the Prince. "I was molested on my 5th sparkday, because the bastard mistook me for her!" The court room once again erupted in shock, and in this time in horror! To do such a thing to anybot was horrible, but to a sparkling! It was unspeakable!

Once the court room died down again Prince Rodimus explained himself further. "I ran away because my family decided for me to become bonded to someone, without even asking me about it first. Someone I've never even met before!"

Many of the court members were aware of such things that happened with noble families. It was considered to be common amongst nobles. However not one of the court members approved of such ways, not even Dai Atlas himself.

"When I ran away, I hitched a ride with an caravan that was traveling to an port town that was far to the west. We had almost made it there when it was ransacked by Decepticon Soldier's... When I was captured Drift protected me, and kept me safe! But under one condition..."

"What was the condition?" Axe inquired. He knew that he would regret it later, but he was one of the few mechs who was willing to ask the questions that no one wanted to but needed to ask.

Drift was the one to answer this... "I was to let my commanding officer have his way with me every Dark-Cycle, anyway that he wanted! Even if that meant in front of Rodimus as he watched..."

This time, everyone gasped in horror... Not even Rodimus had known that! He knew somewhat of the deal that Drift made with Turmoil was, but he never knew that much! "Why would you agree to such outragous terms?!" Dai Atlas practically demanded. "Because if I didn't then Turmoil would have gone into my personal quarters and would have done it to Rodimus instead!"

"Order! Order!" Dai Atlas nearly screeched to calm the outraged court members. Although he wanted to rave with anger at such information as well... Rodimus made it a point to continue where Drift left off. "Things were okay so far, but then I went into heat while I was in Decepticon capture. Drift helped me through it, and even bonded with me... Once I became sparked we had to leave."

"Why only leave once Sparklings are involved?" an mech from the court whom wasn't Axe, Wing, or Dai Atlas asked. "Because I don't know about you but War is no place for Sparklings!" That they could all agree on.

"Drift and I were able to hide my carrying frame for most of my gestation period. But by my last few cycles, Turmoil had figured it out and he threatened to kill them before they were even born!" The court room once again exploded with shock and rage at such horror. Hopefully for the final time. Dai Atlas was becoming exhausted with all the scandalous drama!

"Turmoil said that the only Sparklings that he would only allowed to live on his ship would be his, anyone else's would be killed by him personally... When Drift and I left, we had no idea on what to do. Or where to go, we just had to get the pit out of there fast! So please, can we stay?"

Dai Atlas looked at the newcomers in contemplation... Their reason was simple, they all seek sanctuary! While he was still very wary of the Ex-Decepticon, after hearing their story... He couldn't turn them away now... Not with the new little ones, and the slave traders out there! It was a sheer miracle that the Slavers didn't find them!

"Oh, alright... But you have to earn your keep! Release Drift and Case dismissed!"

 


	4. Magnus Mishap! (Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus has been sent on a secret mission to search for the missing Prince and to return him to the Iacon Kingdom. What he finds is not what he's expecting... In fact he mistakes Sunburst for the missing Prince because they look so much alike! Fortunately it all works out. Phew... That was a close one!

500 Years Later...

Ultra Magnus was Commander of the Iaconia Kingdom Guard, and he had been sent on a mission to find Prince Rodimus who had been missing for a little over 500 years now... He had recieved word that almost 500 years ago, the Autobot Caravan that was scheduled to reach a certain port town (Which the Commander had just finished visiting not too long ago) had been attacked by Decepticon Soldiers... And that the Prince was rumored to have been with the caravan... Magnus vented in frustration.

When they had first learned of the Prince's disappearance, one of the maids had stumbled upon a note on the Prince's desk. It had explained why he had left, and Magnus had suspected such. The Prince had not shown favor to being told that he was to bond with someone whom he had never met before. Honesty, Magnus couldn't blame him for being upset... However, he had never expected the Prince to runaway like that!

According to the locals, the Decepticon's had moved their camp shortly afterwards and had purchased a ship. Luckily the bot whom sold the ship was able to give Magnus some information on the Decepticon's which sailed away on it... For a price...

Fortunately for the Commander credits were no object to him, so he thanked the mech for telling him such classified information. Even though he hated having to bribe the mech for him to do so, but whatever it took to find the missing Prince... Ultra Magnus would have paid him all of Cybertron itself if that meant getting any information regarding the missing Prince's whereabouts!

Magnus was currently on a ship that was sailing to a remote location in the east, that was rumored to be the latest whereabouts of the missing Prince. The Commander had been given an anonymous tip from a cloaked individual in the tavern at the port town... "Look to the far east... A large chain of Islands covered in fog, secluded from most... You'll find your answers there..." Ultra Magnus didn't necessarily know if he could trust the one who told him such a thing, but Magnus was willing to try anything for Prince Rodimus!

"Land ho!" a mech from the crows nest cryed out. The Commander could see exactly as the mysterious mech described... A large chain of islands covered in fog... If Prince Rodimus was here, this would probably be a good place to hide. He cetainly hoped that the Prince was okay...

* * *

"Sunburst! Sunburst get back here, it's time for your bath!" "You're gonna have to catch me first Carrier!"

Sunburst was the spitting image of his Carrier, the two looked almost completely alike. However, there were some minor differences that could only be noticed up close... Rodimus has an Ruby and Gold based Paintjob, were as Sunburst has an Ruby and White based Paintjob. Basically the Gold on Rodimus Paintjob, just replaced with White. The other difference was Sunburst helmfinnials, they were exactly like his Sire's. And speaking of his Sire...

"Gottcha!" "Sire! No fair!" Sunburst complained as his Sire snatched him up as he ran away from his Carrier in hopes to escape his bath. He really didn't like bath-time.

"Now Sunburst you know that bath-time is important, you woudn't want to end up all 'Rusty and Cranky' like Dai Atlas would you?"

'Rusty and Cranky' was their family's inner joke about the reason why Dai Atlas was constantly irritable. Honestly, Dai Atlas was more like a Grouchy Grandsire to Sunburst and his 2 siblings. Fortunately, Dai Atlas also managed to see the triplets as his own Grandcreations as well. The only problem was, Sunburst was constantly prone to mischief. Just like his Carrier used to be...

"That old rustbucket? Blech!" "Watch your glossa young mech!" "Sorry Carrier..." Rodimus scolded his 2nd Creation as he finally caught up with him and his Conjunx. He did not want any of his creations to grow-up swearing like Constructicon's! Even if what his creation's said were right...

Rodimus would have been more amused by his creation, if his said creation didn't have him running around their hab-suite chasing them! It wasn't good to stress out a heavily carrying bot. Also, he technically should be resting in the berth. Especially since his due date was any cycle now.

"Thanks Drift..." "No problem Sweetspark..." Sunburst was used to his Creators being all kinds of sweet to each other, but he just wasn't mature enough to handle the smooching... Not that they did so all the time when they were in front of him and his other sibings. He just didn't get what the big deal was. "If you two start kissing, I'll restart the 'Cybercat and Turbomouse' game..."

"And, that's my que to get him in the bath! Come on, you little stinker!" Rodimus said as he carried his creation to the bath at the end of the hall. "Sunburst... Go easy on your Carrier!" Drift called out to his impish creation, whom he dearly loved. Sunburst could only respond with, "Who me? When have I ever given him a hard time?" in mock innocence. Rodimus in turn responded with an half-amused and half annoyed look at his creation after saying such an thing.

"After this, we're going to drop you and your siblings off at Wing's, while your Sire and I run a few errands. Okay?" "WING?! Alright!" Wing was like an Uncle, to the triplets. But after having a recent talk with his Creator's... Wing might end up being a 2nd Creator to the triplets, if Wing agreed to his Creator's offer.

However, Sunburst had discovered that Wing was not only a 'Big-Softie' to the triplets. But he was also easy to sneak away from, escpecially during Nap-Time and Meditation sessions! So it would be easy for Sunburst to be able to do what he does best, "Go Adventuring!"

Wing on the other servo had yet to realize that Sunburst's constant adventures, was the universes way of paying him back with all those times that he snuck out of the city for his 'adventure's!'

* * *

Ultra Magnus finished speaking with the "Pheonix's" Captain Myster in order to learn how much time he would have before they would sail-off without him. Fortunately, he had learnt that the "Pheonix's" Crew and Captain were all very reasonable bots. As well as understanding in many things... Things that the Iacon's Commander would never be able to tolerate or understand. True he may not agree with them in most things, but ultimately the "Phoenix's" Crew were true and honorable neutrals. It's no wonder why they are so relied upon by many.

Magnus had been given 3 earth weeks before they would leave without him. Which was plenty of time for the Commander to search these Isles for the missing Prince. What had worried him the most about this place was what Captain Myster had told him, "I'm not sure if they're still here, but this place is known for having a 'Slave Trade'. So do be careful, and I hope you find who you're looking for."

If Prince Rodimus had been captured by the Slavers, he didn't know what he'd do. Magnus certainly hoped that wasn't the case, and that really Rodimus was hiding in a small villiage unbeknownst to all. If Commander Ultra Magnus was going to find out, he better start looking! That small valley at bottom of the mountain looked like a good place to start...

* * *

"Thank's for agreeing to look after our creations, while we go out for a little while. We'll be back in a few joors." "No problem! You know how much I love spending time with them!" Wing practically chirped to Drift as Rodimus made sure that Sunburst, Gasket, and Meteora aka MeteorMaid would have everything they need before leaving for few joors.

Wing was always Drift and Rodimus's 1st choice as for who would watch their creations when they needed to go out. Whether it be for an date, or simply running some errands. Besides, they're creations loved Wing too... He was the fun-but-also-responsible uncle!

"Okay, we'll be back in a few joors. Be good for Uncle Wing and-" "'Stay in the city' we know carrier!" Sunburst was itching for his Creator's to leave so that his real fun could begin. His siblings Gasket and Meteora were the well-behaved ones, well mostly... Gasket was practically an angel, Meteora however was known for using her 'adorable charm' to get whatever she wanted. It usually worked too... Usually...

"Alright... Have a good time, and try to stay out of trouble." "Sorry Carrier, but I make no promises." That was what Rodimus and Drift taught them, "Don't make promises you can't keep, and if you're unsure then just say 'I make no promises'." They both knew that honesty was important, but that sometimes things beyond their control happen and you just have to deal it. It was better than making a promise beforeservo, and then breaking it... Whether unintentionally, or on purpose.

Rodimus smiled at his creations fondly, before giving them all a kiss on their forehelms. "We'll be back before you know it... See you soon!" Rodimus said to his creations before leaving with Drift to run some last-klik errands. The moment that the door to Wing's Hab-Suite closed... "Ah!" Wing screamed in delight as he was tackled by the triplets! They all giggled for a good few kliks before Wing asked them "So, what do you want to do now?"

* * *

30 Kliks later...

After watching the Vid-Screen during their mid-light-cycle fuel-time, Wing put the triplets up for a nap. They were generally well behaved, but they could get rowdy if they wanted to.

However, as much as Wing loved them... He never looked forward to 3 hyper triplets! He did know how to handle them if they ever got out of servo, he found out that they all love music! It not only excited them, but also soothed them depending on the kind being played.

The film that they watched had them sleepy enough to the point where he could easily pick them up without any fuss, and placed them on the berth in his habs Guest-Room. Then he covered them all with an large supersoft blanket, before leaving them to recharge. After that, Wing walked around his Living-Room to pick up all of the toys that were scattered all over it to put them back where they go.

Gasket drew a picture of them all together. It had him, his siblings, his Creators, and Wing too... Wing took the gift that he had been given and hung it on his fridge with colorful magnets! Finally, he laid down on the couch to have a nap for himself. The triplets were certainly exhausting, but he loved them with all his spark...

It wasn't until 15 kliks later that Sunburst finally put his plan into action! He was smart enough to wait until Uncle Wing was either thoroughly distracted, or deep within recharge himself before sneaking out...

No bot except for the triplets themselves knew that Sunburst was now able to use his Alt-Mode! It was an miniature version of Rodimus's Alt-Mode, however with a very handy perk. His Alt-Mode was quiet, like sneaky quiet! Perfect for stealth missions like his goal.

There was a vent high above the berth to the right. Sunburst magnetized himself to the wall, and climbed to it. Then he used his claws he inherited from his sire to unscrew the vent-plate which he placed into his subspace and climbed inside.

Sunburst had done this so many times that it wasn't even funny anymore to him. Good thing he knew his way around the place! He had been very careful with all this knowledge that he had learned in his short-functioning, just so that he can keep it all to himself and his siblings.

Except for Gasket... He was a 'Goody Two-Shoes' and couldn't tell a lie to save his hide! Fortunately, Meteora was able to keep quiet though! So he could count on her, but only as long as he told her all about it; or got her something in return.

"Ah-ha! There it is!" He finally found the vent exit that he was looking for! The exit lead to the 1st floor in the kitchen. In exchange for the Chefs Apprentice keeping quiet about his adventures, Sunburst would give him the candy that Wing normally gives the triplets!

The Apprentice was always trying to come up with new flavors and textures for the candies. He just needed already existing candies to learn if they could be improved, or if they were already just right.. And Wing always got the good stuff!

"Hi ZestroVio! I got you more ingrediants. How are your recipes coming along?" "Thank you Sunburst! I was just about to pull them out of the freezer... Here try these Dark-Choco-Spice-Drops!" After bringing out Zestro's latest batch, Sunburst popped one into his intake to see what Zetro's latest sweets would be like. It was bittersweet at first, but then it was spicy! Not enough to throw off the sweetness, but enough to counter the bitterness! His Carrier and Sire would love it!

"Wow! This is amazing! I'll make sure to let my Creators know about it, they'll love this stuff!" "Thanks! Do you want the usual?" "Yeah... If I don't bring my Sister something, she'll snitch-me-out! And Gasket can't do that if he's too busy chewing." Sunburst admitted to the Apprentice as he grabbed his siblings favorite sweets along with his own.

Sour-Gells for Meteora, Jelly-Teddies for Gasket, and Spice-Breakers for him! He put them all in his subspace, before leaving through the kitchen's backdoor. "Thanks again!" "You're welcome!"

After Sunburst exited through the kitchen's backdoor of the Hab-Suite building that Wing lived in, Sunburst activated his camoflage ability! It was the other half of his secret to stealth... He discovered it once when he was playing Hide 'n Seek with his siblings, and he won every one of those games since then! He really didn't want his creators to find out about it, because then they would use it against him if he used it to hide from them in future to escape his bath-time again!

Once his camoflage activated, he shifted into his Alt-Mode and headed to a secret hole that he had discovered in the side of the city wall that lead to the outside nearby. Sunburst knew that he was supposed to stay inside of the city at all times, but he just couldn't understand why... The outside of the city was nice! It had a large multi-colored sky (depending on the time of the cycle), techniflora and cyberfauna as far as he could see... And plenty of room for him to drive as fast as he wanted! No speed limits here!

"Hahahahaha! Wheeeeee!" Sunburst squealed in delight as he drove as fast as could! He was trying break his personal record... 442.57kph (275mph)! As he was enjoying his personal self-time, he never noticed the large Turqoise-Blue, Alabaster-White, and Silver-Grey Semi-Truck with Crimson-Red Accents hiding the large brush nearby...

* * *

It took the Iacon Commander nearly 30 kliks to reach the valley, from inbetween here and the shore... It was completely unseen from here... If he were a flier like Skylynx or Jetfire, he would probably have better luck at finding the docks in the air. "Hmm? Someone's coming!" He hoped it wasn't a Slaver, he would never be able to continue his mission if he was captured by them! He quickly shifted into his Alt-Mode so he would be smaller and easier to not be spotted. He took extra precautions by hiding in the large brush.

The person who came was not what he was expecting... A Mini-bot? What was a Mini-bot doing all the way out here? After observing the Mini-bot for a few more klicks, he noticed something... It had the same paintjob as the missing Prince! Ultra Magnus would recognise that Ruby-Red paint anywhere, it was Rodimus! They also had the same frame type, and the same Alt-Mode as the missing Prince... How could it not be him?

Why Rodimus would go as far as to have himself reformatted to be a Mini-bot, Ultra Magnus did not know... But perhaps it would have been the best way for the Prince to hide among the local villagers here on the Isles. Well, for whatever reason that might be... It no longer mattered... Prince Rodimus was returning to the Iacon Kingdom at once! The Commander carefully drove close to where the No-Longer-Missing-Prince was... Waited for him to make another leap and... "Gotcha!" "HUH?!"

Commander Ultra Magnus quickly shifted back into his Root-Mode, and caught the Prince in mid-air! A pretty impresive feat. considering that the Prince was going so fast... However Ultra Magnus was used to rough housing with mechs since he was King Nominus Prime's 2nd creation, Prince Optimus Prime's bodyguard. The Prince shifted back into his Rooy-Mode to try and escape Magnus clucthes, but failed to do so...

"Alright Rodimus, that is quite enough! Do you have any idea how worried we have all been with you disappearing like that?!" "Uh..." Who _is_ this Mech, and _what_ is he doing here? More importantly... What is he _talking_ about, and how does he know my carrier's _designation_?!

* * *

"Wing, we're back!" "That trip was shorter than expected!" "I'M UP! I'm up! I'm up... I'm up, I'm up..." Wing jolted out his nap as soon as he heard Drift and Rodimus vocalizers outloud. And he was having such a good stasis flux too... Nothing appropriate for the little ones though! That would have been awkward to explain to them... It did involve both of their creator's though.

"Wing were are the bitlets?" "They're in my Guest-Room taking a nap..." Rodimus rushed to where his little ones were supposed to be, while Drift stopped to talk to Wing.

"Wing... Rodimus and I have talked... And we've talked to our creation's as well, and..." "And?" "How would you like to be a 2nd Creator to our creation's" "I thought that I already was?" "Well you are... But that's not what I meant..." "Huh?" "We would all love it... If you would join our bond..." Wing nearly short-circuted in excitement at the offer being granted to him! Prince Rodimus, Drift, and their creation's all wanted him in their family bond! It was a dream come true...

"YES! YES! YES! And a thousand-millions times, yes!" Wing practically glomped Drift as they both laughed together in glee! Suddenly... This wonderful dream turned into a scary stasis-flux once Rodimus burst from the Guest-Room in distress!

"Roddy? What's wrong?" Drift asked his Conjunx. "IT'S SUNBURST! I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" "WHAT?!" Drift and Wing both screamed in unison together at the news of the missing sparkling!

Soon all of them rushed back into the Guest-Room together, and sure enough... Gasket and Meteora were both there sitting on the berth, but Sunburst was no where to be seen... Rodimus paniced, and Drift did his best to look for the missing Sparkling in the room. But Wing noticed something off... Where was the plate cover for the vent in the upper right corner of the room? It was missing as well... Oh no!

"Guy's look!" Rodimus stopped panicing long enough to see what Wing was pointing out to them... The vent! "Do you think he...?" "With how adventurus he is? Oh yeah!"

"I'll contact Dai Atlas, and tell him to put on a search!" "Thanks Wing!" Drift, Rodimus, Wing, and all of the remaining sparklings ran down to the first floor lobby. ZestroVio who had been refilling he energon dispenser, overheard the commotion and wondered what was going on...

"Excuse me but what's the big commotion about?" "Sorry Zestro, but we can't find Sunburst anywhere!" "What? I just saw him not but a few kliks ago..." That their attention! ZestroVio knew that he was breaking his promise to Sunburst about being quiet, but this looked serious...

Rodimus placed both of his servos on Zetsro's shoulder paldrons and asked him urgently, "Where?" "He was in the kitchen, but he took the backdoor..." "Where does that go to?" Drift asked the young Chef's Apprentice. "It leads straight out to the back of the building." "Thanks!" "Good luck on finding him!"

The moment that they all got outside, Rodimus and Drift both recieved a paniced call from their missing bitlet over their bond. _"Carrier! Sire! Help me!" "SUNBURST?!" "What happend?" "Promise you won't be mad..." "We make no promises! Now what's going on?" "There's a weird, tall mech here... He thinks that I'm carrier, and he's saying some weird things about him..." "Where are you?!" "There's a big hole in the city wall that's hidden near Wing's Hab-Suite building, on the south side!" "Hang on baby! We're coming!" "Hurry! I'm scared!"_

Drift and Rodimus almost ran off without telling Wing what happend, "Wing..." "Huh?" "Get Dai Atlas and every one of the knight's over here as fast as you can!" "Why?" "SOMEONE HAS ABDUCTED OUR BABY!" Rodimus practically screamed in distress at some weird mech near his baby. He prayed that it would not be a repeat of what happend to himself as a sparkling!

* * *

"You're going back to Iacon right now, Young Mech!" "I-I really don't know what you're talking about..." "Stop fooling around Rodimus! You may have fooled everyone else here, but you have NOT fooled me now come on!" Even as a Mini-bot, Ultra Magnus knew how to handle Rodimus. No matter how much he struggled! He knew that Rodimus was a spirited mech and that he was a fighter through and through!

He did not expect him to be _this_ difficult! Yes, he expected _some_ diffculty... But never this much! What irritated and hurt the Commander was that Rodimus didn't seem to remember him... If memory corruption was the reason why the Prince did not return, it would explain a lot! He would have to inform the healers Ratchet and Rung to handle that. However, returning with him to the Iacon Kingdom was his main goal right now! The rest could be handled later...

The Mini-bot in his servos continued to struggle, and Ultra Magnus had had enough... "Slag it Rodimus! Cut it out!" Suddenly, Magnus heard the roar of an high-powered engine behind him... And the moment he turned his helm in the direction of the sound... His helm was smacked by the front chassis of a Alabaster-White, Marroon-Red, and Charcoal-Black speed-frame!

The impact had caused him to drop the Prince in his servos to the ground. Once he regained his stability, he looked at his assalter... Whom had shifted into his Root-Mode. He was certainly very fair in appearance, and also in very-light but very-firm armour... Interesting...

"Get away from him..." The fair mech growled lowly at him, and then drew his two blades that were by his sides. The Mini-bot tried to scramble away from the Commander, but Magnus caught him by his ankle-joints. Causing him to squeak in distress... "Let him go... Now!"

Magnus did not know who this mech was, or why he was so angry with him... But he clearly wasn't letting him leave with Rodimus without a fight! "Alright, you want him... Come and get him!"

The strange-but-fair mech attacked him fiercely with his blades, but he did not risk injuring the Prince. He seemed to be calculating the best way to get the Prince free from his grip, and out of his servos. But Commander Ultra Magnus kept the Prince far out of his reach! This mech was certainly a fierce warrior, but Ultra Magnus was the Iacon Kingdom's Commander for a reason! The mech tried to lunge at him with both of his swords ready to plunge into his chassis into both of his front shoulder struts from over his helm! But Magnus was quickly able to grab him by his exposed neck cables due to his large opening that foolishly exposed himself to.

Even though he wished to kill this strange mech, he did not wish to do so in front of the Prince... "You have a choice to make, your life... or his!" "What?!" "If you let us go now... We will never see, or speak to each of us ever again! Or I'll just kill you here and now... So what will it be?"

The mech seemed to be contemplating his offer... But then he started to laugh? Then he grinned in a smug way... He seemed to know something that Magnus did not. What he said next took him completely off guard, "You didn't honestly think that I was all alone, did you?"

Magnus didn't have the chance to ask what he meant by that, because the next thing that he knew was both of the back of his helm and his servo holding Prince Rodimus had been shot at by Plasma-Arrows! Causing the commander to drop both of his hold on the two bots in his servos. By the time that Magnus had recovered, he turned around to see where that last attack had come from and he was shocked by what he saw...

There was Prince Rodimus Hotil Kitsuni Prime IV, the exact same way as Ultra Magnus remembered him... Only with his Plasma-Bow pointed straight at him! However, the most shocking thing was that Rodimus was heavily carrying! He seemed to be ready to burst any klik now.

The strange warrior was also now standing next to the Prince, and the Mini-bot ran to hide in the brush near them. "I'd never thought that I'd see you again Magnus... Take one more step, and I won't hesitate to shoot you again!" Rodimus was angry with him... But why? And if this is really the Prince, then who was...

Suddenly, they were surrounded! Well, more like _he_ was surrounded... More warriors had come to the first one's aide and they had all drawn their weapons against him! Commander Ultra Magnus knew when he had been beaten... He could not take on _this_ many opponents at once, no matter how hard he tried! So... With great reluctance, he surrendered to them all...

Several of the largest warriors surrounded him, and bound his servos up tight! But just as they were to leave with him in tow... Prince Rodimus nearly collapsed in pain! "Rodimus!"

"Roddy, are you okay? What's wrong?" The strange-but-fair warrior from before asked him. "The sparkling... It's coming!" They all paled at that statement! Now of all times!

"RED!" "I'm on it!" A Scarlet-Red and Pearl-White colored healer came forward with five other similar looking healers... But with all different shades, and slightly different paintjobs. They all had the same symbol on their frames... Where had Magnus seen it before... Wait, these were the members of the Circle of light! Grand Master Yoketron's younger brother Dai Atlas teaches them all and they live in a villiage hidden in the far east! It was Yoketron's greatest secret should anyone be foolish enough to plunder his dojo personally!

All of the healers surrounded the Prince as he went into labour. The fair warrior held his servo in his own, and was giving him emotional support. The way that he was so close and attending to Rodimus's needs... He must be his Conjunx! As well as the sire to his creation!

As he looked to his right he could hear another warrior attending to the Mini-bots... This warrior looked like an flight-frame and had a Crimson-Red and Ivory-White paintjob. He was telling the Mini-bots a tale... But as Commander Magnus looked them more... He noticed that they were not Mini-bots at all... They were sparklings!

The one called Gasket who was a mechling, had a Mint-Green and Vanilla-Yellow paintjob. Meteora the femmeling had a Coral-Pink and Lilac-Purple paintjob. The other was Sunburst whom had the same appearance as Rodimus, but the Gold was replaced with Snow-White. They all also looked like a combination of both Rodimus and his Conjunx...

It was then that Ultra Magnus realized what he had _almost_ done... Commander Ultra Magnus was horrified with himself! He had nearly abducted a sparkling! Prince Rodimus's sparkling! It was no wonder why they were all so upset with him! He was in deep slag now...

To distract himself from his near mistake, Magnus listened to the story that this Wing fellow was telling the little ones. He was marveled at the tale about Rodimus and his Conjunx Drift spoke of how they came to be. As well as how the little ones were born... He was also glad that Wing had kept the tale appropriate for bitlets. By the time that Wing's tale was over, Rodimus had finished giving birth...

"Magnus... Come here..." At the sound of the Prince calling him over, he did as he was asked... Albeit very slowly as to not give these fierce warriors any more reason to be angry with him! Once he made over to where the Prince was... He was granted a wonderful sight... There in Prince Rodimus's servos was a newborn mechling, he was so tiny...

"And what will his designation be?" The Commander asked the Prince softly, so as not to disturb the newspark. "I was thinking... Minimus..." Magnus softened his gaze in fondness, "A wonderful designation..."

All of a sudden Meteora yelled in surprise, "ANOTHER MECHLING?! BUT I WANTED A SISTER!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Non-Con and Underage stuff is briefly mentioned in Chapter 3, and is completely Non-Graphic... I deeply apologise for triggering any unwanted dark memories for survivor victims to sexual abuse, as well as those whom are still going through it. I hope that all of those who are still undergoing any/every kind of abuse will escape and get out of that situation ASAP! I Pray for you all to be safe and loved the right way!


End file.
